


Baby Boy

by BlueToRed



Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, M/M, POV John Egbert, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: John lost a bet with his boyfriend, he has to wear whatever he wants. And Dave does meanwhateverhe wants him to.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: How to Fuck Over Your Boyfriend: from A-Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Baby Boy

Your boyfriend's been smiling all day. Probably because he was expecting something.

The moment you heard a knock at the door and saw there was a package outside, you knew something would go terribly wrong today.

You've been gritting your teeth, frustrated that Dave hasn't been telling you anything about what he has planned for tonight or what came in the mail. He keeps telling you to _wait and see._ Great. Just what you need. More waiting.

It's the **_waiting_** that you **absolutely** can not stand!

You want to be in bed already, you know it's only noon, but you can't focus on your work!

You're putting your foot down, you know that your boyfriend is horny already!

"Dave." You call out to him and enter the living room. Dave's at his desk, typing away and finishing up the work he has to get done for today.

You step over and mumble that your ready for whatever he has planned. Right away, you can just hear in his breath that he's excited, "sure... baby."

You pout at him as he stands up to walk with you to your room. He's already stiff.

Dave grabbed a box a box cutter before grabbing the box he just got that he left on the couch. Dave hands both things to you.

You look down at the box in your hand and say, “I thought you just got me clothes?! This is heavier than I thought it would be.”

Dave tells you, "get yourself prepped and everything and then put this on for me."

You roll your eyes, "ugh... okay!"

Dave pants as you walk away and say, "let's just get this over with."

* * *

“Ummm... Dave? I think I might regret this.”

“Let me see.” Dave sounds hot already.

“Yeah, no. I regret this.”

Dave tells you, “I haven’t even seen you yet.”

You peak your head into the bedroom. You frown at your boyfriend who's just sitting down on your bed. You squint your eyes at him from behind your overly large torturous glasses.

You step in, walking into the room with your foot covered in a white fuzzy thighhigh socks that are way to large for you. You stop in your tracts and stare at him before you walk all the way in, “you had **Better** get off to this.” You threaten him.

“Oh, I will.” Dave nods. 

You make one upset hum as you walk the rest of the way in.

You’re wearing a baby blue lacy crop top with frills underneath, the fabric is draping down to your belly button and not even covering it. There is a big blue bow on your chest. You have on a tiny skirt underneath with just as much lace as the top and two hemmed draping pieces of fabric, barely covering any of your ass.

Dave bought you a huge white teddy bear to carry, as big as a pillow. He probably expects you cling to it the entire time. You hold it close to your chest as you step in and pout at him. This is the stupidest thing he’s _**ever** _made you do!

Dave let out a breathy sigh. At least he’s getting off to this.

You pout at him and say, “you're a real pervert.”

Dave starts palming his crotch, “you look so fucking good, baby.”

You pretend to gasp. “Daddy! You said a bad word!”

“Shit.” Dave is already rock hard underneath his sweatpants. “Come on. Sit on my lap.”

“No." You pout.

“You’re going to have a little attitude today?” Dave smiles at you.

 _“No, not that..._ You didn’t ask nicely.” You swing your teddy bear to the side.

You're already so in character, Dave's gonna cum in no time!

“Please." Dave changes his tone, "come here, and sit on my lap, baby.”

You sit down on his lap, facing him, and press the bear in between the two of you.

“You like your new bear? It’s cute, just like you.” Dave boops your nose.

_He's a total perv._

He’s feeling up your thighs, bringing his hands up to your ass, “ohhh, you aren’t wearing panties. You’re so naughty.”

_Ugh. He said panties. Such a stupid word. What a turn off.  
_

You're gonna give him hell now.

“I don’t want to play with your cock today, daddy.” You turned your head away from him.

"Really?" Dave sounds like he's devastated and horny and about to laugh.

You stick your tongue out at him, “you have to make me take it.”

“Really? You want me to be rough today, John?” Dave sounds taken aback.

“Hmm.” You start scooting back off his knees and stand up. “If you don’t want to call me princess, then I can get changed and we don't have to play tonight. I'm tired anyway.”

"No no no!" Dave wants you to stay, “I’m sorry, Princess.”

He knows your threat was empty, you lost a bet, you have to do what he demands of you. You just... want him to be demanding

You sit down on the bed instead of his lap.

“I’m cold.” You whine.

“I can heat you up.” Dave offers.

“No. I want to wear one of your sweaters! Get it for me!" You demand.

“Okay, Princess.” Dave shuffles to the closet and picks out one of his red hoodies for you to wear.

It’s overly large on you. The sleeves are at the ends of your finger tips. You move your hand to zip it up and Dave put his hand over yours. “No, I bought that outfit for you. I want to see it.”

You weren’t allowed to cover your belly so you start hugging the bear again.

Dave tells you to move the bear a bit so he can see your pretty outfit better.

He’s being a little bit _too_ demanding. You need to push back a little.

You know how to make this more fun for the two of you.

When Dave goes to sit down besides you again, you move your legs so he can’t sit down.

“Come on. Let me sit.” Dave chuckles.

“No.” You turn your head away from him.

“What’s wrong, princess?” Dave asks.

“I don’t want you to sit.” You pout. "It's _my_ bed."

“Well. Sorry, princess..." Dave's smiling at you, "but you don’t make the rules. I do.”

“Then prove it.” You keep pouting at him.

“Move over for me.” Dave stands getting demanding again.

You just refuse and say, "no!"

“Then I’m going to have to punish you.” Dave threatens.

You try your best not to giggle. You bury your face in the bear.

“Move your legs or I’ll have to get the crop.” Dave sounds like he's smiling.

You squeaked and drove your face into the bear.

“Princess... _I’m getting the crop.”_ Dave sings to you.

You try your best not to giggle.

Dave grabs the crop to spank you with and puts you over his knee.

Dave tells you, “you get three lashes.”

_Only three?!_

"Nooo!" You whine, pretending that you fear the pain instead of **live** for it.

"One." Dave hits you once.

You whine out a yelp. The sting is so fresh. It feels so raw.

"Two."

He smacked you right on the same spot. It feels so good.

"Three."

Your boyfriend gives you a light tap after the third one, just as a little teaser. 

You whine, "it hurts."

“Yeah- that’s why you should think twice before you mess with your daddy.”

“Hmm.” You whine and then grab onto your bear.

Dave makes you sit up and you keep pouting.

You could get used to this.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Your daddy asks.

“Yes. You’re a big mean jerk.” You argue.

“Whoa. Language, princess. Your daddy’s gonna have to teach your ass a lesson today." Dave's gonna make that _hurt_ too. God, you wanna marry this man.

Dave moves down to the bottom of the bed and onto the floor.

You hang your legs off the edge of the bed.

Dave spreads out your thighs as he says,

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good."

Dave then smirks at you as he says,

"This though...” He moves the crop between the inner part of your thighs and rubs it against your shaft and your balls. “...This 'ill fucking hurt.” Oh he’s making up for the embarrassment of wearing this outfit already.

He quickly moved the crop down and slammed it back up. You moan from the pain. It fucking strung you in a sensitive place. He smacked you again, you tense up and your hips buckle. Dave moves a hand in between your torso and your bent thigh. “good little princesses arch their backs.”

You comply and lean back. You shut your eyes and lift up your head as Dave smacks your balls with the crop again. _"Ah!"_

“Are you going to be a good little princess for daddy?” Dave asks.

“Yes...”

“Yes, what?” Dave is rubbing the crop against your tip now.

“Yes, Daddy." You whine out, "I’ll be really good if you're really good to me too.”

“Oh... I will be.”

* * *

You're laying down in bed. Your new bear right by your side.

You frown as you look down at Dave.

Your boyfriend is masturbating on top of your belly.

Dave then decides he's had enough of that, and he wants the real, raw deal.

You mutter out, "um... daddy? could you hold my hand?" You pout.

"Aw... baby? Why do you want me to hold your hand?" Dave knows the answer to that, he just wants to hear it.

"I'm scared." You frown.

"What? Why?" He sings to you the question.

You give him exactly what he's looking for, "you know that you’re so big... it’s scary cause I know it hurts."

"Hmm. Does it hurt good?" He wants you to say yes.

"No! It hurts me lots and lots..." You fake cry, "Daddy! You get so desperate to cum, you never stop when I tell you to!"

"I’d stop if you really wanted me to..." Dave leans over you and whispers into your ear, "but you know my cock hurts you good."

"It stretches me out so much though, daddy! It feels really weird!"

Dave asks, "but you like when daddy does this right?"

Dave lowers himself down to your skirt, he lifts it up and starts licking your erect tip.

You gasp at the feeling. He suddenly starts sucking you off.

 _"_ _Mmmm- ahhhh **HA!”**_ Dave stuck a finger inside of you. “Daddy! That was mean!”

“Princess- I’m just making sure you're ready.” Dave keeps fingering you.

“Yeah!?" You nod your head. "Ready to hurt me again!”

“It’ll be fun I promise.” Dave starts picking up the pace as he finger fucks you.

“That’s what you said when you asked me to jerk you off two nigh-"

“This will be more fun for you then for me.” Dave tells you.

“Oh-“ you broke character for a brief moment. “Are you finally going to actually punish me?”

"I bought you something special..." Dave smiles down at you, "I was saving it for your birthday, but since you're being such a good sport, you get to unwrap it early."

You sit up and cheer! You honestly feel so happy and excited and impatient! You wanna open it up now and get fucked already!

Dave fumbles around under the bed and pulls out a present. He wipes some dust off of it and then hands it to you. It's a baby blue, it actually matches your outfit pretty well.

You stare up at Dave for a moment, you looking so cute has to be the greatest thank you he could have ever hoped for.

You smile and then start to unwrap it. You can see the lettering on the box.

_Holy. Shit._

He got you a monster sized dildo. Thick and long. He’s going to make you take the whole thing and make you cry the entire time like a little virgin too you bet. God. He keeps giving you more and more reasons to love him. You look down at it with fear in your eyes.

You get back to role-playing, “But- Daddy you said I’d have fun...”

“I know you can be a tiny little size queen.” Dave boops your nose again.

“Noo... I’m your tiny princess." You argue and pout again. 

“You’re both.” Dave tells you.

Dave starts opening up the box for you.

He's tearing the box apart. He wants to see you get fucked hard.

“Daddy! I can’t take all of that!” You pretend you can't.

“You can- you just might scream.”

 _“Noooo!_ I don’t want it to _hurt!”_ You whine.

He pulls it out and switches something on the bottom. It starts to vibrate.

You feel your mouth start to drop open. You're salivating.

You close your mouth. You have to stop yourself from drooling.

“If it's so scary... then... how about this?”

Dave presses your new toy up against your head.

You moan as it vibrates against your dick.

You grip onto the bear and start moaning.

_" Daaa-hhaaa-ddy..."_

"Yes, princess?" Dave smiles down at you.

"It feels so good." You moan as Dave drags the toy down your cock.

Dave bites his lips and then aligns his cock with your hole. He starts fucking you raw.

You gasp and suck in air, your lungs are already pumping up and down. You're panting heavy. He's got you so hot right now.

Dave is slowly rolling his hips into you.

Dave keeps pulling the toy up and down your cock.

You feel so tense. You haven't been fucked like this in so long.

He's doing exactly what you like. Teasing you, hurting you...

Shit. You want him so bad.

You grip onto his hip, practically demanding that he fuck you harder.

Dave leans down and whispers in your mouth,

"Don’t cum till I say so..."

"Fuck!" You shout.

Dave slaps you across the face. "No cursing!"

You shut your mouth tight.

_Shit..._

You need more...

Dave slips his tongue in past your lips.

You need him...

You can taste his hot breath.

You want him...

Dave pulls out of you.

He grabs the bottle of lube he placed on the nightstand and started lathering up the toy.

He's going to just push it in you.

He's gonna hardly let you adjust to the size.

Oh God.

You want him so fucking bad!

Dave slowly pushes the vibrating toy in your ass.

It's spreading you out. You dramtically start shaking.

You spread out your legs and use one hand to grip onto the huge bear.

You moan out Dave's name, "Dave! Daaaave!"

"You want more?" Dave keeps pushing in more as he pumps himself.

"Yes!" You start crying. Tears are pouring out of your eyes.

"It's spreading me out- ah! It's so much!" You cry out, "it's too much!"

Dave is pumping himself faster.

You **beg** of him,

"Please tell me to cum. Please. _ **Pleeeaaaase**_."

"Are you going to dress pretty for me again and not bitch?" 

"Yes!" You cry.

"Tomorrow, are you going to treat _me_ like I’m your princess?" Dave sounds like he's near the edge now.

"Yes!" You shout, "Let me cum. Let me cum!"

"Do you love me?" Dave is so close.

"Let me cum!" You keep repeating the same thing. Your brain is so set on cumming, you can't even hear his question. You can only hear that he's close!

"If the answer is yes, then cum."

You hear the word. So you instantly humiliate yourself.

"Ahhhhhmmmmmhh!"

You leak out all of your own seed all over your skirt.

You keep panting and thrusting your hip as the toy stays up your tiny hole.

You toss and turn and scream.

Dave made you cum so hard. You feel like you're being destroyed from the inside out.

You cry until you pass out.


End file.
